Something I should know
by deydeyan
Summary: En route to Laverre City, the gang is passing buy someone that Serena know well... Amourshipping/Kalosshipping (It's kinda complicated)
1. Our meeting

**Hey everybody,it's Deydeyan with a special story. As you see,this story will be in English insted of a french one. I've been inpired buy the title of a Duran Duran song, and I wanted the readers from United-States and from UK (I check my story stats,for the info) to understand most of the story. **

**If you see mistake,tell me,I still have to improve my English,because I'm Canadian French so...**

**Let's get reading!**

Serena's POV:

We were walking our way to Laverre city and someone special has appear in front of us.

?:Hey Serena,long time no see!

The person then hug me and kiss me on the cheek,witch made me blush a little bit.

Me:Hey Calem!

Inside of me I am not enjoying his presence because he did something that made me feel really sad.

On the side,there was Ash,my first real crush.I knew him since we were 7 years old when he saved me in the Virdian forest and since then I'm in love with him.  
He seemed really jealous of Calem.

Me:Soooo everyone,this is Calem,a Pokemon trainer that live in the same town as me.

Everyone(except Ash):Hello Calem!

Ash:Really?Why him.

He actually whispered the last sentence,but I heard it.

Ash:Serena,come with me two minutes.

Me:Eeeemm...Ok.

Ash and I are going deep in the forest wile Clemont and Bonnie are talking with Calem.

Ash:Is there something I should know about Calem?

Me:Wait,what?

I understood this question,but he said it so coldly...

Ash:You understood Is. There. Something. I. Should. Know. About. Him.

Me:Maybe...

Ash:Tell me.

He was as cold as ice cream...

Me:Maybe... I had a relationship with him like 3 years ago,when I was 12. But he broke up and I had the heart was the second time that I was really depress.

Ash:And what was the first one?

Me:When I moved here,in Kalos.

Ash:And why were you sad about moving here?

Me:Because I was moving away from you.

Ash:?why?

Me:Because I...I...

Tears stared to go down my face and I closes my eyes to try to stop them.I took a deep breath,I got my tears away and I told him,face to face.

Me:I love you.

Ash was in shock. He didn't talk for the next 30 seconds.

Me:Ash,are you okay?

Ash:I have to think about what you said to me. Go talk with the others,I want to be alone.(he turn his head where Pikachu was(yes,he had his Pikachu all this time))You too Pikachu,go play with the other Pokemon.

I got away especially because he was -again- cold with me. I don't know what he had today,but I'll find out soon enough...

To continue...

**If you liked the first chapter of this story,you can review (if you want).**

**So it's Deydeyan and I say you: Goodbye ;-)**


	2. I want you What about me?

**Hey guys, it's Deydeyan with a second upload in the week(first time for my fanfiction).I know,it's short but anyway,let's get reading ;-)**

**Oh! And I don't own Pokémon.**

**Part 2:I want you Serena...**  
**What about...me?**

_Serena's POV:_  
Me:So Calem,how is your journey?

Calem:Oh,nothing really particular,I recently got the badge of the lumiose gym,and strangely,the gym leader is a robot,is this normal?

I got an eye contact with Clemont, and he seemed really nervous about this...

Me:Eeeemmm,we should talk about something else...

Clemont:Yeah,I want to know how you met each other the first time.

Me:Well,ok

_Flashback,3 and a half years ago..._

I was in my bedroom and I was crying. My mom entered in my room without knocking (witch make me really mad) and she tells me that one of her childhood friend was moving to Vanville Town and that she had a kid with the same age as me.

Me:I don't care mom,I don't want to see anyone.(I whispered)I just want to see Ash...

Mom:I know that you miss the people form Pallet town,but you have to move on, we moved three and a half years ago,Please honey,I just want you to have friends.

Me:I give up. Ok mom,but you don't try to match me with him,I'm heart broken.

Mom:Oh really,who is it?

I started to blush very hard.

Me:N-no one mom.

Mom:Ok,they're gonna be here at 2 pm so prepare yourself.

She looked at me with a suspicious face. Then, she got out of my bedroom and I prepared myself. I took out of my closet my favorite dress, a pink dress with yellow flowers on it that makes me look really good. I took my pink and white running shoes and my pink hat with a yellow flower on the white ribbon. I was ready to go to a wedding (except the running shoes, but I wanted to wear comfortable shoes so...).

At 2 pm,like my mom told me, her friend went at home. Behind her was a very cute guy. He was wearing a smoking with a bowtie and black shoes. I wanted to know his name.

Me:Hello I am Serena what's your name?

Calem:My name is Calem.

He seemed really nervous.I don't know if it's because he was wearing a bowtie or just because I intimidated him.

Me:Do you want some cookies?

Calem:Really?! You have cookies?

Me:Yes,we have some,why?

Calem:My mom don't buy cookies because she think it's made with lots of chemical products. And when she does her own cookies,they taste really bad,so I let her eat them and she say that they are really good...even if 30 seconds after she said it she go puke the cookies out of her stomach...

Me(really uncomfortable):That's good to know... I'm gonna get the cookies with some milk.

_Flashback time skip (1 month later)_

Calem:Serena,you know what?

Me:No,what?

Since the second time I met him,I started to have feelings for him (sure not as hard than the one I have for Ash)

Calem:I want you.

Me:What do you mean?

He started to blush.

Calem:Do you want to be my girlfriend?

I smiled at him.

Me:Yes! (if it's to forgot Ash,then I'm gonna in it)

He hugged me and we kissed,but just a quick kiss,not a French kiss with the tongue.

_End of the flashback..._

Clemont:So you two have been in a relationship together,huh?

Me:Yes,we did,but now it's over. We have been together only half a year.

Bonnie:Why you're not together anymore?

Me:I'll tell you: he flushed me because he wanted to go do his Pokemon journey and I didn't want to come with him.I had the heart broken. And it was worst because it reminded me of Ash and that made me cry more than ever.

Bonnie:Oh poor you Serena.(she hugged me)

Me:Thanks Bonnie.

I saw on my peripheral vision Ash that was getting back in the group.

Ash:I want to talk to you Serena -again-

He was less cold than last time I talked to him.

Ash:I'm sorry took the advantage of me and I feel really bad for that...

He took some steps and hugged me.I returned the hug,it was warm.

Ash:I think I love you too,Serena.

I broke the hug and I watch my feet.

Ash:What's wrong Serena?

Me:I don't know,I love you too,but I think is still love Calem.

I saw Calem going on our direction,I felt kinda nervous,the two guys that I loved -and still love- are here, but I don't know who I'll choose... Both are cute,both are courageous,both have a Pika... Wait,Calem has a Pikachu?

Me:I didn't see that you have a Pikachu Calem.

Calem:Yes, it was the first Pokemon I caught.I also have a Greninga as my starter,and a Charizard with a mega stone.

Me:Stop talking about Pokemon, I am thinking now.

Who should I pick?

Calem:Anyway,Serena I want to talk to you alone.

Ash:Ok,ok I'll get out of here...

Ash is gone and I'm alone with Calem.  
After an uncomfortable silence,Calem talked first.

Calem:I still want you Serena.

Me:Really?

Ash(behind me):Really?

Who should I choose?

**Who will Serena choose? Tell me who in the review between Ash and Calem you want to see with her.**

**So it's Deydeyan that tell you, goodbye! ;-)**


	3. Not you anymore I want him

**Hey guys, it's Deydeyan here with a new chapter. And thanks for the 2 people that told what shipping they wanted (I look a little forever alone...). And the ship that won is: Amourshipping (who didn't expect this?).**

**And at the same time, I wanted to tell to the people that are doing reviews that they should think about what they write before ''reviewing''. I don't really spot the people,but, telling to someone to fuck yourself it's not polite and it hurt the feeling,it's even worst when it's written with capital letters. And I also wanted to tell everyone that my post will never be regular(even if it has been a week that I posted). I say this because the same person that tell me to fuck myself told something (in capt. letter) about posting more often to another fanfiction's writer. I don't know him and he don't know me,but I defend the people that are doing the same thing as me.**

**I didn't want to annoye you with this,but I wanted to tell the true and what I was thinking about this.**

**So guys, let's get reading! ;-)**

_Ash's POV:_  
I'm really angry about Calem. He is going to steel the only one I love. I understand that he dumped her,and that's really cruel. I think that if I was dating her,I would never dump her for any reason on the world;she's so beautiful,her honey colored hair floating in the wind make her even more beautiful. She's so kind and generous. When she's around,I'm happy.

Calem's POV:  
Does the childhood friend of Serena really snuck in our conversation? He do. He will not have Serena:she's 's so sexy...

Me:Yes,I'm serious,I want you again Serena.

I took some steps to be closer to Serena but his childhood friend -what's his name actually?- block the way between me and Serena:he don't want me to approche her...

_Ash's POV:_  
Calem's not gonna be close to Serena,and when I tell this,it's because it's true.

Me:You are not taking Serena from me,you stupid cucumber_(author's note:I always call people cucumber,because I am polite...)_

Calem: Oh! Look the guy that abandoned her childhood friend. You'll not have Serena, she'll want to make out with me,not you.

Serena(scandalize about what Calem just said): Oh really Calem? You just want to make out with me? Then take this.

Then she slapped him on the face.

_Serena's POV:_  
Really?Calem told me that? Now my choice is made: I'll date Ash because I know he will not date me to just make out.

Ash:Ok,I wasn't expecting this from you Serena...

Calem:Outch! She really want you I think,childhood friend of Serena.

Ash:My name is Ash,and don't forget it ok? Because if you do the Pokemon league,then I'll beat you in a Pokemon battle.

Oh dang,again...

Me:So... Ash,can we talk alone please?

Ash:Sure.

We look at Calem,that seem to not understand what we meant about the word alone. Then, he understood.

Calem:Oh! Ok. I get out of here.

And he run as fast as possible. Now,we're alone.

Me:I'm sure we'll never see him again.

Ash:For sure.

After a long uncomfortable silence,I talk first.

Me:I decided that I didn't want to be with Calem,as you saw earlier.I want to be with you forever and ever.I love you more than I love my Pokemon,so I love you in a high level.

Ash come closer to me and give me a hug.  
30 seconds after that,he broke the hug and he got his face closer to lips entered in contact and I enjoyed it. We broke the kiss some time after.

Me:Thanks Ash.

_Ash's POV:_  
I'm really happy that Calem is gone,because I can kiss her without him thinking I'm gonna make out with her or something.

Me:We should go back where Clemont and Bonnie are,maybe they are getting worried.

Serena:Sure,and I'm getting hungry so we'll eat then.

We go back where Clemont and Bonnie are and we cook the dinner.

Wile us and the Pokemon eat,me and Serena got an eye contact;we have to announce it.

Me:Guys,we have an announcement.

Serena:Yeah... Ash and I are in a relationship.

Clemont spilled what he was eating,then watch me and Serena with an unconvinced face.

Clemont:That's a joke right?

Bonnie:Woah! I knew it! I knew it! I knew that someday you will be together!

Clemont:But now,where is Calem?

Serena:He ran away after I slapped him on the face because he wanted to date me only to make out.

Me:And I am really happy that he's gone.

I kiss Serena on the lips.  
After seeing this,Clemont got up and got away without saying anything.

_Clemont's POV:_  
I got away from everyone for a specific reason:I love Serena.I don't want her to be with Ash,it make me feel sick. It's just... I think she's cute and I don't have any chances:I know her for only some months and Ash know her for years.  
I got away from them to think of what happens at the start to roll down my cheek. It hurt so much...

I heard some steps and a shadow appeared,it was...

To continue

**Suprise! There will be some geekchicshipping(even if i'm not a geekchicshipper)**

**Hey again I apologize for what I wrote up there,I wanted to clear the thing up. And good news;my forth chapt. is on progress! So the next chapt. will be soon (I don't want tell the exact time that I want to upload it,for the reason up there).**

**So it's Deydeyan that tell you: goodbye! :-)**


	4. Spill it! no way!

**Hey guys,it's Deydeyan here with a new chapter. This one will be shorter than the others,because I have to practice for a writing exam (witch i'm not even close to have the 300 words minimum...I have more.). This will not be the shortest chapter of this fanfiction (From my knowing,I'm gonna do ''short chapter'' until may 21st).**

**So guys,let's get reading! ;-)**

_Clemont's POV:_

I heard some footsteps and someone appeared...

It was Serena.

Me:What do you want?

How I said it,it was aggressive and full of sadness.

Serena:I want to know why you got out like this,without saying anything. Is that because I have a relationship with Ash?

I didn't respond.

Serena:Clemont,tell me. If you do,I'll tell you something too.

I am a little bit nervous about telling Serena what I feel about her.

I still didn't respond.

Serena:Clemont,I know something is wrong about you now,because you always tell us what makes you feel sad.

Actually,I didn't even tell to anybody that I loved her,not even to my ,she actually lied about me to make me spill the true. Whatever she will tell to make me spill it,I'm not going to tell her,even if I am driving crazy.

Me:I will never tell you.

But I can't fight this feeling anymore, and that make me feel sick.

Serena:Come on Clemont... Ok, I'm going away...

And she go away

_Serena's POV:_  
I taught that I would comfort Clemont,but no,I just did worst.

I join Ash an Bonnie on there epic conversation about what strategies Ash will have on his next gym battle, in Laverre city.

Ash:I'm gonna use Halutcha,Pikachu and Frogadier. And I think I'm gonna train a little bit.

Bonnie: And between this,will you take some time with Serena?

I blush a little bit.

Ash:Maybe...

_(author's note:maybe I'm gonna upgrade the rating,I don't know now...)_

_Clemont's POV (he is sill on the side):_  
I am crying. Why I don't tell her the truth?

I see a shadow far away that is approaching me;it's Calem?!

Me:What are you doing here?I thought that you were gone because of Serena?

Calem:Nope.I'm not gone. I want her,even if it's the last thing I do.

It sound suspicious.

Me: Why you want her again?

Calem:Because I love her. She just don't understand what I feel.

Me:You know what? To tell the truth,I love her too.

Calem:Do you really want to date her?

Me:Hmmm... Yes.

Calem:Then, we're gonna plan something.

_Time skip..._

_Ash's POV:_

_Later that day..._  
I see Laverre city from here,and it is beautiful. I'm gonna go right away to the Pokemon center. I run as fast as possible. We all got to the Pokemon center,except Clemont, that was breathing hardly when he catch us.

Clemont:Wait for me...

Bonnie:You're just a slowpoke bro. Train a little bit,maybe you will be able to find a cute girl by yourself after doing this.

Serena:She got a point Clemont.

Me:Anyway,let's get in.

_Clemont's POV:_  
I have to do the plan that Calem explained to me,but I'm really nervous about it:will it go well? I will find out soon...

_To continue..._

**For everyone's info,this will not grow as a geekchicshipping story. I tell it again:I am not a geekchicshipper,this will just be one-sided,like for the Kalosshipping.**

**So after all this, this is Deydeyan that tell you: goodbye! ;-)**


	5. The worst plan ever

**Hey everyone,it's Deydeyan here with a new chapter! I decided to do a long chapter even if I have a writing exam tomorrow that need me to do not that much word. And I also want to do in the next chapter a Lemon, what do you think of it? If the majority want the Lemon,I'll upgrade -again- the rating. If not,then too bad for me (cause I have good ideas for it),I'm not gonna do it. Tell me in the review.**

**So after this little request,let's get reading! ;-)**

_Clemont's POV:_

I have to do the plan that Calem explained to me,but I'm really nervous about it:will it go well? I will find out soon.

_Flashback;when Clemont and Calem prepared the plan:_

Calem:So you're gonna take the first girl you see on the Pokemon center -except Serena and Bonnie- and you kiss her with passion.

Me:Why would I do this?

Calem:To make Serena jealous. Be logic Clemont.

Me:How will she get jealous of me kissing a random girl that I don't even know the name?

Calem:You're gonna kiss the random girl at high intensity -almost make out with will get jealous because Ash don't do this with her.

Me:I don't really trust your plan,Calem...

Calem:You really want Serena?

Me:Yes.

Calem:Then do it.

_Calem's POV (still on the flashback):_  
Do Clemont have doubt about my plan?  
Pfff! He should trust it;it's the best plan i've made since yesterday morning(I do lots of plan...)

_End of the flashback_

_Clemont's POV:_  
Ok...I have to do it.  
I see a girl with brown hair that have is a red bandana on them. I get closer to her and I kiss her.

_Ash's POV:_  
What do Clemont's doing? This is not a girl for no reason,that's suspicious. It's even weirder when it's May that Clemont is kissing.

Me:What are you doing to May, Clemont?

Serena:How do you know her Ash?

May brake the kiss from Clemont and she have the ''WTF'' expression on her face.

Me:I know her from my journey in Hoenn. She accompanied me through the region.

May: Yes,and I am in a relationship so,Clemont is your name?

Clemont: Yes.

May slapped him on the face.

_Time skip (they actually present themself to May...And I'm really lazy)..._

Me:So,what Pokemon did you caught since last time?

May:I caught a Gothita, a Cupcanaille and I got a mega stone for my Baziken and one for my newly evolved Tortank.

_Serena's POV:_

It's weird,but I feel jealous about Ash and May,even if I know they're just friend.

Me:Hey May,do you want to see my Pokemon?

May:Sure!

I let go out my Braixen,my Panchamp and my newly caught Eevee.

May:Oh! These Pokemon are so cute!

Time skip (again) 'cause of useless info (anyway,you know, I've been looking too far on the building of the friendship of Serena and May)...

_Ash's POV:_  
We are still in the Pokemon center and I see Calem from far away. He is still on our way. I think he plan something...

_To continue..._

**Hey, so what do you think of it? You can review If you liked...or if I made mistakes... And don't forget to tell what do you think of what I told up there.**

**So it's Deydeyan that tell you: goodbye! ;-)**


	6. It's going on,it's going on

**Hey guys,it's Deydeyan here with a new chapter. Not that much people had answer my request of the last chapter( and for the one that answered me: thanks a lot.). And quick news; this chapter will contain a ''lemon'' if i can call it like this so if some people don't want to read it, I'll tell before it ill start so you can stop reading this.**

**So after this, let's get reading! :-)**

_Ash's POV:_  
Calem is approaching us dangerously. He get close to me,and then punch me on the fa...

_Serena's POV:_  
Calem is here,punching my boyfriend on the face,and I don't say or do anything...  
What a bully.

Me:You're really an asshole,are you?

Calem:I don't think so,I just want you back.

Clemont:Hey,and what about the plan?

Calem:I wanted to get you out of the way between me and her.

Now, Ash is knock out and I can't get away from Calem,unless May help me with this but...she look frozen as hell from seeing Ash on the ground bloody as if...he was punch on the face,you know.

Bonnie:Hey! You can't punch Ash in the face,he's too important to us and to other people.

Calem:I don't care about him,I care about Serena.

He try to take my arm,but I always he's bad at catching people!

Almost dead from catching me,Calem go away,but I'm sure that he'll come back.

May,after unfreezing from Ash being punched,run to him.I am kinda jealous,because I think she like him...

May:Don't worry Serena,I date another guy named Drew.

How did she know I was thinking of this?

May:We have to call nurse Joy,quick! He's gonna get in a long coma if we don't do anything._(reference of the theory of Ash in the coma since the first episode of the series)_

Me:I'll do it!

After a while,we finally find nurse Joy. We also get Ash a room,where I actually am now.

Me:Ash...

He's sleeping,and his Pikachu is buy his side. Will he wake up? Or will he... I don't want to think of it.

Me:If you ever wake up,I will be buy your side,'cause I love you,and I'll love you in 20 years too.

I heard a discreet ''humm'' from , I saw his eyes opening after two hours of waiting. He's alive!

Ash:Serena...

Pikachu is getting out of the room. I know what is going to happen...

**Warning! Warning! If you don't want to see lemon,stop reading this chapter right now (also to not get traumatize...)**

He get his vest off,like I do for mine. Will we do it? I think so,and I'm fully ready for this. I know that we are not doing it just for doing it:we do it because we love each other.

_(on top of this,the song Can't Fight This Feeling from REO Speedwagon is playing on the background)_

I get my dress off,as Ash is undressing himself. The only thing we wear is our underwear. I put my arms around Ash's neck and he pit his around my waist. We kiss with passion and we get our underwear off. You know what is going to happen: he dive deeply in me and I like the feeling;soft and hard at the same time:wonderfull. I never felt as alive as now.

_Ash's POV:_  
It's the first time I feel like this,and I feel kinda weird about it. The only thing I know about this:puberty hit me.  
I now know what love is. _(again,a reference to something: I want to know what love is,by Foreigner or the version of Rock of Ages)_

I stop my ''adventure'' into Serena. She look at me like she want more of me. I don't know if I can continue once again,or if it will drive me crazy*.

Serena(with a crying puppy face):You don't want me?

Me:Yes,I do,but...

Serena:What? Is something wrong? Is your...

Me:My bat is fine,thank. It's just... I don't think we should do it,it sounds wrong...

Serena:I don't care.

Then, she kiss me,and it start again... We make love until...until when actually?

_Serena's POV:_  
We do lots of things Ash and I. I actually learned that 69 is not only a number...

_Ash's POV:_  
We finished our little ''make out'' session,and I still don't know how long we did make love.

We're dressing ourself and we sleep,cause... You know... It's tiring... Making love...The impact of my...and her... You know...

To continue...

**Hey! I feel curious today,I want to know who read all the way until here. Tell me in the review if you did read all the the next chapter will not contain Lemon.**

**So it's Deydeyan that is telling you:goodbye! ;-)**


	7. Again

**Hey everyone,it's Deydeyan here with a new chapter. I know has been more than a week since my last post,it's because I got lots of concert and tomorrow,it will be the last one of my school year so...**

**SPOILER ALERT! There is gonna be some spoiler from some of the episode that have not been on tv by the time I'm writing this.**

**Let's get reading! :-)**

_Serena's POV:_  
I wake up with Ash by my side.I'm happy to be with Ash right now,he's so kind and courageous...

I get out of the bed and I go take a shower,I need it.

_Ash's POV:_  
I wake up and I see that Serena is not by my side,but I hear the shower,so she might be there.

_Time skip (it's just that Serena take a long long time showering...and Ash is only waiting for her...)_

When she go out of the shower,I saw something particular on her face:a beautiful smile,like I never saw in my life.

Serena:Good morning Ash! ;-)

Me:Good morning Serena.

We get prepared and we get out of the room.

We see the other.

May:Hello the little couple. How was it up there?

Me:Oh nothing,I got my strategies for my next gym battle and that's it...

_May's POV:_  
Ash's hiding something to me,I'm sure. But what?

_Serena's POV:_  
We go to the gym for Ash's battle with Valerie.

Inside the gym,there is a lot of white screens around us. When Valerie is arriving on the battle area,an animation is starting on the screens:there are flower petals everywhere now because of the animation and it's beautiful.

Valerie:Welcome in the Laverre city gym,the fairy type gym of the Kalos region. So,your name is Ash,right?

Ash:Yes Valerie.

Valerie:Perfect. Let's start the battle.

A kimono girl:Today's opponent is Ash will have to use 2 Pokemon each,and no one can switch Pokemon. Let's get starting.

_Everyone's POV:_  
Ash(watching his Pokeball):Ok I count on you first. I choose you:Fletchinder!

Fletchinder:Fletch-fletch!

Valerie:Sylveon,let's go!

Sylveon:Sylv-Sylveon!

Ash:Ok. Fletchinder,use flame-charge!

Valerie:Sylveon,counter with fairy wind.

_Time skip (I actually tried the best I can to start the gym battle,but I have difficulty to explain like if we were there so...)_

_Serena's POV: _  
Ash got his badge and we get out of the gym. We suddenly see someone we didn't see for a long time,and I was happy to not see this person since the last time.

It's Miette...

_Miette's POV:_  
Did Serena told Ash her feelings? I don't look like they are in a relationship...

Me:Hey! Serena! Long time no see!

_Serena's POV:_  
She's here,again... Gosh...

Me(without any joy):Hey! Long time no see too Miette.

She take me away from the other.

Miette:Sooooo...Did you tell him what I told you to tell to him? (if you don't understand what Miette told, don't ask me:I also don't know...)

Me:What do you mean? No.

_Miette's POV:_  
So she didn't tell her feelings towards Ash?

Me:Ok.

I go see Ash.

Me:Can I talk to you please Ash?

Ash:Ok...

We go in another place and I confess him.

Me:I know we don't know each other that much,but I wanted to tell you that I love you.

Ash:Eeeemmm... Are you crazy?

?

Ash:I am in a relationship with Serena.

WHAT? Serena didn't tell me anything about it? Did I tell the question wrongly? I don't know...

Me:Tha hell? When did you two started dating?

Ash:Almost 3 weeks... No, only 2...Weeks goes so fast...

Did she tell him her feelings? I think so,and I'm sad about it... She'll pay for it later.

Me:Oh!Ok...

It's not as solid as I thought it was. Perfect!

_Ash's POV:_  
It's weird that Miette told me that she love me... Any way,she didn't know that Serena and I were in a relationship so...

I go see the other and we go in the building where the next Pokemon showcase will be.

To continue...

**Hey! I told you that there is gonna be spoilers! For the info (if somebody didn't konw) Miette is really getting back in episode 79. That's the only spoiler I have in here ( except maybe ALL THE SPOILER FOR THE EPISODE 74).**

**So, after this little rage time (that made me feel better about myself) ,it's Deydeyan that tell you: goodebye! ;-)**


	8. The showcase part 1

**Hey everyone,it's Deydeyan here with a new chapter. Now, I am in my exam rush (I don't have exam today but next week,I have an exam per day...) So I don't have that much time to write. But after the exams, it's vacation! I will writer more this summer.**

**So everyone,I always forgot to tell that I don't own Pokemon. NOw that I told I,let's get reading! ;-)**

_Serena's POV:_  
We are in the building where I'm gonna fail again in my performance... Just remembering it,it hurt myself.

I feel a warm hand on my shoulder:it's Ash's hand. I look at him and I kiss him tenderly.  
Miette is still with us,why?

Me:What are you doing with us.

Miette:I also do performing.

Darng! I will be versus her and Shau...wait,where is Shauna?

Shauna:I'M LATE!

And she run to us.

Me:Shauna!

Shauna:Serena! Long time no see! And who's the girl that is looking at Ash?

I look over to Miette and I throw her a menacing look.

Me(without any conviction):This is Miette,a girl that is trying to steel me Ash -'cause I'm dating Ash-. Sometime,I want to go back in time to bloc the moment that she has been created.

If there was DeLorean in this world,I would do it without hesitation.

Shauna:That's very awesome! And who is the other girl with the red bandanna?

Me:That's May,a top coordinator from the Hoenn is really cool.

Shauna:OMG! You are friend with a top coordinator! And from Hoenn! That's wonderful!

We go in the lodge and we prepare ourself Shauna,May,Miette and I. I am dressing myself with the dress I was wearing at the fashion show.

A woman is entering in the room and tell us that the show is getting started.

The woman:The first round is going to be a performing battle;there is gonna be two person at the same time on the stage that will ''battle'' by doing some little tricks with the attacks of their Pokemon. This is a 1 vs 1 battle and the public will judge the best performance between both person. Do you understand?

Everyone:Yes!

The woman:I'll now call the two people that will be in stage first:Clara and Miette.

Miette:My Slurpuff will be better than her Furfrou.

Yes,Clara has a Furfrou. And she is dressing with a short white dress that don't fit her well with orange polka-dots on don't fit her because she is a little shorter than me,if she would be taller,it would look great on her.

Miette is wearing a pink tank top and a red skirt that start from her hips and end at the middle of her thighs. Her dressing look weird. For the round,she use her Slurpuff (you know,the one that pissed me off by telling to her trainer that my pokepuffs wasn't good).

On stage,there is monsieur Pierre presenting the first round of the showcase to the public,including Ash,Clemont and my good,I'm stressing out.

Pierre (with his usual French accent):The two person that are starting this round are Clara and Miette.

And the two girls are appearing from underground.

Pierre:Êtes-vous prêtes? Let's start this now. And let's see a lot of magnifiques things.

Miette:Ok let's start ,use ecosphere and control it with psychic.

It actually look weird in the tv screen of the lodge,is it weird in real life too?

Clara:Furfrou,do circles by using smoke screen and use hyper beam to do holes in them.

Her Furfrou do what she tell and it's really impressing.

Miette:Now use Dazzling gleam and spin.

It look better than the psychic ecosphere.

Clara:Furfrou,it's our last performance move,so use double team and wild charge.

Wow! So many colors!

Pierre:Now,the performance battle is over. I invite everyone to vote between Miette and Clara with your glow stick. Choose the color of the key that is owned by the one you vote for.

People is a lot of colors and a lot of the votes are going in Clara's key. We don't have to deny it:she was better than Miette.

Pierre:And the winner is Clara!

I get out of my thoughts when the same woman call my name.

The woman: Next up is Serena and July.

July,what a weird name for a girl with a long green dress. She have in her possession a Jigglypuf. I'll use Braixen in this round,she is my most trustable partner.

I go backstage and I stress out,will Ash like it? This is all improvisation,no one trained their Pokemon to do this attack with this attacks.

Pierre:The next two competitors are Serena and July.Êtes-vous prête? Et c'est partie!

July:Jigglypuf,Gyro-Ball and double edge.

What a combo! Now,it's my turn.

Me:Braixen,use flamethrower and hidden power.

She do it,and the effect is beautiful.

July:Now use Sunny day and thunderbolt.

The sunny day did not have effect but the thunderbolt was correct.

Me:Best in last,use ember and the ember spin around the flamethrower.

She does it and finished by doing fireworks. Wonderful!

Pierre:The performance battle is over,you can vote now.

All these colorful point from the public are going into my key,witch make me happy.

Pierre:So the winner is Serena. Bravo!

Yes! I did it this time!

I hug Braixen.

I go back in the lodge,there is still 2 performers before the real performing alone on stage:Shauna and May.

The woman:I need now Shauna and May on stage.

May is wearing a yellow dress with floral patterns on them. It's cute. She is doing the battle with her ! She'll no mega evolve it,will she?

Shauna is wearing the same dress than last time we did a showcase together.  
She is doing the battle with her Bulbasaur.

Pierre:Our last two contestant are the coordinator May and the winner of the last Coumarine showcase Shauna. This will be intense! We'll start dabs trois,deux,un,c'est parti!

May:Blaziken, use blaze kick and fire spin.

That's fancy!

Shauna:Use sunny day and solar beam.

Meh... Maybe...

May:For our last attack,use friction uppercut.

That's not a move! But Blaiziken is actually using sky uppercut on the ground-which I suppose that is true- to do the attack.

Shauna: Last move! Use petal dance and energie ball!

It's a little bit like the move from July,you know,the Gyro-ball and double-edge.

I really don't know who will win

Pierre:And the winner is...

To continue...

**Hey, today,I actually wanted to have a back to the futur reference (the Delorean thing)**

**So it's Deydeyan that is telling you, goodebye! ;-)**


	9. The showcase part 2

**Hey everyone,it's Deydeyan here with a new chapter. This will be a really short chapter.**

**Let's get reading! ;-)**

_Serena's POV:_  
Pierre:And the winner is... May the coordinator!Félicitation May!

Yes! May did it to the second and final round.

Shauna and May go back in the lodge,Shauna with tear on her eyes and May with a proud face.

Shauna:How did she win?

May:It's because I have the experience of contests from hoenn,Johto and Sinnoh. I only won by experience.

The same woman that told us when we had to go on stage is there.

The woman:The second round will be as usual a free performance. Do someone have questions?

Everyone:No.

The woman:Perfect. The first person on stage is May.

May is going on stage with her Blaiziken and her Slurpuff. Fancy choice!

Pierre:Now the second round is starting with May! You can start

Time skip(it's May's performance and Clara's performance...and I'm lazy)

The woman:Last but not least it's Serena on stage next.

My turn. May was really good but Clara's performance was mediocre.

Pierre:Our last person of the showcase is none other than Serena! Bonne chance!

I am with Braixen and Panchamp.

Me:Braixen,use flamethrower and Panchamp,jump.

Panchamp go through little flamethrower's circle.

Me:Now Panchamp use stone edge and Braixen jump and use hidden power.

Braixen use hidden power and throw it on the stone edge. It does a really colorful fireworks.

When I finish my performance, us tree,May,Clara and me, have to be in the stage,but Clara is not there.

May:Clara is not there because when she was on the lodge,she cried so much that she got sick. She is eliminated. All is between you and me.

Me:Yes.

Pierre:Who do you think will win this showcase? Serena,or May,a top coordinator. You vote.

**Hey everyone,it's,for real,you that chose who will win this Showcase. Not me,and not my friend that don't even read my fanfic cause they are too potter head to read other fanfic... YOU! So tell it in the review who you want to win. I'll wait until more than 10 votes to write the next chapter.**

**And I know that the chapter is short,but I don't have that much time. So after this,it's Deydeyan that tell you: goodbye! ;-)**


	10. The bad news :0

**Hey everyone,it's Deydeyan here with a new chapter. I know I told that I would do another chapter after 10 people vote in the last chapter,but it literally started to drive me crazy to not write for a long time so here is the new chapter.**

**SPOILER ALERT: There will be some references to the lemon from the 6th chapter. The references will have a little * close to them.**

**So now,let's get reading!**

_Serena's POV:_

Monsieur Pierre will announce who between me and May will win...

Monsieur Pierre:And the winner of this showcase is... Serena!

Yes! I jump all over the scene and I hug Braixen. I won! It's incredible!

Back in the lodge,everyone is congratulating me for winning versus a top coordinator,except Miette,that is glaring at me. She approche me and still glare at me.

Miette:I will tell to Ash my feelings,do you want to go before me?

Me:Wait a sec and you'll see.

I change myself quickly and I try to find Ash. When I find it,Miette is nowhere to be found.

Me:Hey Ash!

Ash:Congratulations Serena! I knew you'd win. I actually saw Miette.

Dang! She was too fast.

Ash: She told me that she liked me,like last time in the Pokemon center. I told her -again- that I was dating you.

Serena:Oh thanks for this.

I kiss him and we get on our way through the Pokemon center.

_Time skip (only a week)_  
I get up from my sleep and I prepare myself to go on the next town. But I feel kinda sick. I still feel sleepy and I have nausea. It never happens to me before... Is this a sign that...no,it can't be that. It's impossible. I never did...oh shit! I actually did it*****... I'll check in my calendar if I am supposed to have my period,and yes,I was supposed to have them yesterday. I'll go find nurse Joy and I will get a pregnancy test. I need to know.

When I find her,I am really panicked.

Me:Nurse Joy!Nurse Joy!I really need a pregnancy test,I didn't have my period when I was supposed to have them.

Nurse Joy:Oh...Ok! Let:s do this quick before your friends get up.

First,she asked me some question about how I feel if these are symptoms of pregnancy or only a simple nausea. I have all the symptoms of a pregnant woman. Second,she asked me to pee on a little bottle and she took a really advance pregnancy test;It was positive,witch mean that I am pregnant. The pregnancy test is so advance that I know when Ash's sperm met my ovary: exactly 6 days,4 hours,34 minutes and 9 seconds. It's precise!

How will I tell it to Ash,the gang and my mo... Shit! My mom will kill me if she know that I'm pregnant.

I go in the room where the gang is and I am worried. Everyone is up now.

Clemont: Serena! You're here! We where so worried we almost called the police.

Bonnie:C'mon bother!

Ash:Serena!

He run to me and kiss me.

Ash:Where were you? I was worried to death.

Me:I search for nurse Joy.

Ash:Why?

Me:Umm... It's kinda complicated...

Bonnie:C'mon Serena! Tell us. We won't judge you.

_Ash's POV:_  
Serena:I will only tell it to Ash,cause he is include in this situation.

No. This can't be true...

Bonnie and Clemont got out. I know what she will say,I knew it since we first star doing it.

Serena:...I'm pregnant.

I knew it wasn't a good idea to do it. God damned!

Me:What are we gonna do?

Serena:I don't know... And you know what is the worst part?

Me:No,what?

Serena:Calem still want he know that I am pregnant,he will kill you.

I hit the wall with my fist. I am angry. Even more than angry,I rage when someone talk about him.

Me:Not before I kill him...

To continue...

**So yes,Serena is pregnant and, like someone asked me,Calem will die.**

**So it is Deydeyan that tell you:goodbye! ;P**


	11. Excuses

I am soooooooooooo sorry I didn't upload another chapter in the last 4 month. I had lots of things going on and it was difficult for me to write.

Another bad news: the story will end in 2 chapters. I don't know when I will upload these chapters, but my 11th chapter is on work.

Another news: the 12th chapter of this sotry will be the last chapter here, on fanfiction. I officially tell it: I move on to Wattpad. If you do know what is Wattpad, go check out, it's really cool!

See y'all soon! ;)

Deydeyan :3


End file.
